1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to hinged portable devices, and more particularly to a hinged portable electronic device, wherein the hinge is capable of actuation by a rotational motion of a device housing.
2. Background Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, smart phones, personal digital assistants, and gaming devices are becoming ever more popular. By some estimates, there are nearly two billion mobile telephones in use around the world today. These electronic devices generally come in different styles, two of which include the “candy bar” and “hinged” configurations. A candy bar style device is generally rectangular in shape with both keypad and display visible and accessible at all times. A hinged style device generally includes a mechanical hinge between the two halves of the device, and is foldable. Consumers sometimes prefer a hinged device because, when closed, the device is generally smaller than its candy bar counterpart. Additionally, the keypad and display are protected when the hinged device is closed.
Users of hinged devices generally prefer to use a hinged device that is operable with one hand. In other words, they desire a hinged device where the hinge can be opened with a single hand. In the case of a mobile telephone, such an automatic opening mechanism allows a user to open the phone and answer a call while the other hand is occupied. The problem with this desire for automatic opening is that consumers also want feature packed devices that are easily carried in a pocket. Adding an automatic opening feature consumes valuable real estate within the device that is generally needed for other features, such as cameras, transceivers, displays, and other devices.
There is thus a need for an improved hinged device having a hinge that can be actuated with a single hand.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.